Larga vida al Rey
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Basado en el episodio 1x04. Cuando la vida del rey está en el filo de la navaja, parece un buen momento para reflexionar sobre su papel, su vida, y la nuestra propia. -Tomás Moro, Wolsey, Catalina de Aragón, Ana Bolena-.
1. Tomás Moro & Cardenal Wolsey

Bueno. Me acerco a este fandom por primera vez con toda la humildad posible. Pero es lo que suele pasar, te enamoras de una serie, y se te ocurren millones de ideas para escribir xD.

Espero que os guste a los lectores.

**_1. Tomás Moro & Cardenal Wolsey_**

Fuera, caía la noche. Las estancias del cardenal Wolsey parecían sumidas en una atmósfera de calma tensa, falsa, espesa. Quizá contribuyese a ello la tenue luz del fuego o los pesados tejidos de las cortinas, el rojo asfixiante. O el silencio en que se encontraban los dos hombres, incapaces de hablar con el convencimiento necesario para hacer creer al otro que las cosas mejorarían.

Tomás Moro querría haber regresado a casa, con su familia. Ellos, sólo ellos lograrían quitarle de encima el peso oscuro del miedo y la incertidumbre. Se habrían sentado todos juntos y habrían rezado por la salud y el alma del rey. En los rostros de sus hijos podría haber visto la devoción sincera, la esperanza que solamente podía reflejarse en los ojos de alguien tan joven, y allí, con el apoyo de los suyos, tendría la seguridad de que sus oraciones estaban siendo escuchadas. Se removió en el asiento, inquieto. Era un hombre del que se podían predicar muchas virtudes, entre ellas la de la templanza, pero en ese momento estaba a punto de perderla. No podía contener todas las ideas que rondaban su cabeza, las nefastas consecuencias que podría tener la muerte del rey, solamente esforzarse en apartarlas y confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Observó a Wolsey, que tenía bastantes más dificultades que él para disimular sus temores y su nerviosismo. De pie junto a la ventana, el cardenal permanecía concentrado, seguramente en las mismas ideas. Miraba hacia fuera, pero no veía nada más que las imágenes del futuro que parecían proyectarse ante sus ojos, a modo de funesta premonición.

Funesta, sí. Porque no estaba pensando en nada bueno.

Moro suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, un hombre siempre debía ofrecerle a otro su apoyo, cuando este no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo.

-Calmaos, Eminencia.- enunció en su mejor tono tranquilizador.- El rey es un hombre joven, fuerte. Se recuperará.

Wolsey se mordía la preocupación, el rictus demostrando las tribulaciones que estaban teniendo lugar en su mente.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- dejó caer, aventurando la terrible posibilidad.

Se apartó de la ventana, dirigiéndose hacia la larga mesa y el asiento que ocupaba Moro. Se le veía agotado, y al mismo tiempo, guiado por esa fuerza que sólo emerge en las situaciones más desesperadas. Y asustado. Tenía miedo, por supuesto. Sin el rey, perdería todos sus privilegios. Ante la mayoría de los ojos de la corte, Wolsey era un arribista. Un hombre de pasado turbio que sólo había conseguido la influencia que quería ejercer en el Estado remontando la escala de la Iglesia. Eso hacía que hubiera perdido los favores de unos, y sus relaciones con los franceses (rumoreadas, no confirmadas, pero que inundaban los susurros de medio Londres) habían puesto a otros en su contra. Su amistad con el rey, el hecho de que el monarca confiase en él, era lo único que le mantenía a salvo.

-Si muere ahora, lo hará sin descendencia.- constató.- ¿Quién ocuparía el trono? No estamos preparados para una guerra civil. Bastante tuvimos con Buckingham...

Esbozó una sonrisa, torcida, débil, irónica. A qué jugaba Dios, a veces.

-Qué fácil lo habría tenido ahora.

-En todo caso, Eminencia, me temo que el punto álgido de la preocupación no es precisamente el momento para tomar decisiones.- Moro intentó ser de nuevo la presa que contuviese el caudal de sus miedos.- Los médicos están con él. Tenemos que confiar en la ciencia y en Dios.

En su fuero interno, pensaba que quizá esto tenía sentido. Que en el ajedrez del avenir, ningún movimiento se realizaba al azar, sino como una partida perfectamente razonada. Tenía la esperanza de que el rey se recuperaría, y que de algún modo esta experiencia le ayudaría a convertirse en mejor persona y mejor guía de un estado. Que le haría reflexionar y apaciguaría su impulsividad, que le ayudaría a dar mayor valor a su vida y a su salud, comprender la importancia del papel que ocupaba al frente de Inglaterra y al mismo tiempo, la fragilidad de un solo hombre. Esperanzas, sí. Utopías... tal vez. Pero al fin y al cabo, el hombre debe desear alcanzar la utopía más perfecta, esforzarse para lograrla, puesto que sólo eso lo lleva a mejorar, tanto a él como al mundo que organiza con sus manos.

¿Tan difícil era eso? ¿Tan costoso era esforzarse en mejorar, en potenciar lo bueno, sabio y prudente que existía en uno mismo? ¿Se podía vender todo, incluso la propia imagen que se tenía de uno mismo? ¿Merecía la pena ensuciarse para conseguir poder? No es que fuese el caso que ocupaba al rey. El rey era joven y a veces, se dejaba guiar demasiado por sus deseos y sus emociones, pero él no tenía que ensuciarse por el poder. Era él mismo, Tomás Moro, el que sin querer también temía por su futuro, ante unos hombres que le consideraban un mojigato, un escritor de cuentos para niños y mujeres, esclavo de su moral. Él, como Wolsey, también temía caer en desgracia sin la protección del monarca, que aunque a veces se burlase de su integridad y de sus férreos principios, le respetaba.

Respiró hondo ante el silencio del Cardenal, que había vuelto a hundirse en sus pensamientos, tras dirigirle una última mirada, y sin querer, pensó en aquella conversación. Lo único a lo que no podía renunciar era a su integridad. Y eso, como ya había demostrado la Historia, le haría caer en desgracia, tarde o temprano. Como a tantos otros antes que él.

TBC.


	2. Catalina de Aragón

**_2. Catalina de Aragón_**

Arrodillada ante la cruz, Catalina había apoyado la frente en sus manos cruzadas, implorantes, postrada en toda su humildad ante el Señor. Jesús, Dios del universo, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo. Pedía perdón, conteniendo unas amargas lágrimas, porque no se consideraba con derecho a llorar. Había pensado tan mal de él últimamente. Le había añorado y maldecido en las sábanas frías y vacías de su lecho, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. No era a él. Dios no le castigaba a él por sus imprudencias, sino a ella. Ella, Catalina, era la que pagaba con su sufrimiento, con el dolor que le causaba ver a su esposo en tan precario estado de salud, el hecho de haberle odiado todas aquellas veces que él no había cedido a sus deseos.

Había sido tan egoísta. Habría querido ejercer de esposa como su hermana Juana lo había hecho, estando siempre al lado de su marido y señor, convirtiéndose no sólo en mujer y reina, sino en amiga, en confidente, en compañera de su vida y de su cama. En su amada. Pero los hombres eran inconstantes en el amor, se dijo, e imperiosos en sus necesidades, y tenían muchas más tareas de las que ocuparse. Tendría que haber comprendido que en un matrimonio, la vida no es fácil, y que no basta el amor, lo que cuenta es la voluntad de permanecer. Una voluntad de la que ella carecía, una paciencia que no sabía poner en práctica, un perdón que en su fuero interno no ejercitaba nunca. Ahora iba a aprenderlo, pero a través del dolor. Prometió que jamás volvería a pensar mal de él. Que se dispondría, solícita, cuando él la necesitara, y se apartaría cuando él dijera lo contrario. Que le perdonaría, que no daría importancia a lo que antes le hacía sentir ultrajada, que se esforzaría en ser una mejor esposa. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, a enmendar cualquier comportamiento, si con eso él pasaba de la noche.

_Santa María, madre de Dios, protégele, intercede por él ante tu Hijo, por él y por mi alma atormentada, que no sabrá qué hacer si le pierde..._

Le quería. Le quería con locura, como había aprendido a amarle, a amar cada mirada de sus ojos claros y a sufrir por él en cada una de sus imprudencias, a celebrar cada una de sus victorias cuando desafiaba al mundo por el simple placer de demostrar que su poder excedía incluso los designios del azar. Sólo que esta vez había salido mal.

_Señor, escucha a esta tu más humilde sierva, sálvale, sálvale aunque a mí me condenes..._

Ya estaba condenada de todas formas. Condenada a tenerle siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón, condenada a que él la ignorase y la culpase de su incapacidad para traer un heredero varón al mundo. Condenada a que no le creyese cuando ella le juraba y perjuraba que el matrimonio con Arturo nunca se había consumado, condenada a romperse en mil pedazos cuando la mirada de su rey, su señor, su esposo, su amado, se clavaba en los rostros y los cuerpos de otras mujeres. Condenada a que deseara a otras cuando ella le deseaba a él con ese fuego inextinguible del amor más puro.

_Señor, sálvale. Sálvale aunque sólo sea para darle la oportunidad de enmendarse._

-Majestad, ¿estáis bien?

Levantó los ojos e instintivamente se llevó las manos a las mejillas, para descubrir que no había conseguido contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y en su concentración había roto a llorar. Estaba cansada, y sin querer había evocado demasiadas emociones, dolores que había tratado de ignorar, miedos que estaban demasiado cerca. Respiró profundamente y se secó las mejillas, para después persignarse y abandonar el reclinatorio.

-Sí.- respondió finalmente a la pregunta de su doncella.- Dentro de lo posible.

No había reparado en cuál de todas las jóvenes que la acompañaban y servían era la que se había dirigido a ella, hasta que se volvió para ver su rostro. Amargas ironías del destino, precisamente ella. Ana Bolena.

No era la primera y quizá, pensó entristecida, probablemente tampoco la última. Pero había visto la avidez en los ojos de Enrique en otras ocasiones, y no era exactamente igual. Cuando miraba a Ana Bolena, no sólo había deseo. No era la simple ansia de la carne la que le guiaba, sino una extraña fascinación. Nunca antes le había visto fascinado por nada. Y seguramente, tampoco él mismo se había sentido jamás fascinado, por eso necesitaba a la joven como nunca había necesitado nada. Ella, al parecer, tampoco se había rendido a sus encantos aún. Catalina reconocía en la mirada de sus doncellas, en la forma en que bajaban los ojos con pudor, cuando alguna de ellas había sucumbido a la pasión del rey. Ana Bolena aún no lo había hecho. Otro reto para el todopoderoso rey de Inglaterra.

La odiaba tan fervientemente como parecía amarla él. Y sin embargo, sabía que sólo le quedaba el reducto gris de la resignación.

-¿Hay noticias?- preguntó. Qué hipócrita de su parte, haber prometido un momento atrás que olvidaría los rencores y se centraría en desear su recuperación. Se dijo que cumpliría la promesa.

-Aún no.- la joven sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrada hasta el punto justo, preocupada por su rey y no por alguien que ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.- ¿Queréis que os ayude a prepararos para iros a dormir?

-No. Esperaré despierta hasta que salgan los médicos.- la reina tomó asiento y dejó las manos reposar sobre su regazo, conteniendo el deseo de retorcérselas de desesperación.

De nuevo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le diría a María si fallecía su padre? ¿Y si surgía una guerra civil? Sería culpa suya, por no haberle dado un heredero. Cinco hijos muertos, que habían salido de su vientre como si este fuera una cámara yerma e incapaz de darles el calor que necesitaban para vivir, y uno que había expirado en sus brazos, un cuerpo tan pequeño e inocente soportando tanto sufrimiento, un alma pura que había alcanzado la gloria del Cielo mucho antes de tiempo.

La mano de la doncella se posó sobre su hombro. Catalina levantó la vista, y encontró una suave sonrisa confiada en el rostro joven y hermoso que se inclinaba sobre ella. Demasiado joven y hermoso. Irradiando el perfume de la flor de la vida. Fértil como ella no lo era.

-Majestad, tened esperanza.

Con una violencia casi impropia de ella, Catalina apartó la mano derecha, que su doncella acariciaba suavemente, quizá a modo de consuelo. A continuación se la cubrió con la izquierda y rehuyó la mirada de la joven. No se reconocía en medio de aquella guerra solapada, que amenazaba con convertirse en abierta demasiado pronto.

-Puedes retirarte.- murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Ana Bolena no dijo una palabra más. Sólo un leve gesto de asentimiento, la correspondiente reverencia, y salió sigilosamente, entornando la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas. Catalina no regresó al reclinatorio para formular su última petición. Simplemente, dirigió la mirada a la cruz, y dejó que las palabras corrieran como un torrente por su cabeza.

_Señor, no te lo lleves. Devuélvemelo._


End file.
